Pregnant Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Lovina has good news for everyone.And so does Felicia.3rd part of my tomato serious.


**I don't own Hetalia.**

Felicia stretched and yawned. She then curled up beside her husband, Ludwig. "Are you ready to get up Mein Liebe?" Ludwig asked. His German accent was music to her ears.

Felicia sighed happily. "I suppose so." Her Italian accent music to his ears.

They both got up, and out clothes on. Ludwig went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Felicia went into the study to finish the paper work she put off the night before. About an hour later, Ludwig came upstairs looking for her. "I said I would finish those for you." He said when he saw her doing the paper work.

"And I said I would finish them myself." Felicia said, getting up to join her husband for breakfast.

They ate in silence as they usually did. After the food was gone, whatever was left went into the fridge, and Felicia did the dishes. As she did the dishes, Ludwig went to the training grounds. After the dishes were done, Felicia joined him. "Do you know if Kiku is coming today?" Ludwig asked as they both killed the sandbag dummies.

"No he's not. He and Amelia are going to a party for one of his old human friends." Felicia said.

"Okay." Ludwig said. "Is that the doorbell?" He asked, looking up from the woman named Maggie sweeping the sand off the concrete slab. He offered to help her, but she said no.

"I think so. I'll go see." Felicia said, taking the boxing glove off her hands, leaving the wrappings on though. She opened the front door, and was glomped by her twin sister. "Lovina, what is it? You never act like this." Felicia asked when the surprise was gone.

"I have such good news. I wanted to tell you and Ludwig as soon as possible." Lovina said, jumping up and down in glee.

Antonio came up to the door. "Where's Ludwig?" He asked.

"He's in the concrete training room still trying to get Maggie to let him help with cleaning up all the sand." Felicia said.

"I'll go get him." Antonio said, leaving out the back door to get the German.

"What do you need to tell us that's got you so excited?" Felicia asked.

"Wait until Ludwig gets here." Lovina said.

Ludwig came into the house, following Antonio. "What's going on? What's so good that you need to tell us?" He asked when he got to the living room where Felcia had taken Lovina to wait.

Lovina and Antonio axchanged a look. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Lovina said.

"What? Ah! That's amazing." Felicia jumped up and hugged her sister in glee.

"Congrats Antonio." Ludwig said, shaking the future father's hand, as well as clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Ludwig. Lovina wanted so bad to tell you right away." Antonio said.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I'm so happy for you." Felicia and Lovina were now talking non-stop about a baby shower Felicia wanted to throw for Lovina. Lovina liked the idea.

"I'm going to call Amelia as soon as she gts back. I should call Natalia, Francine, and Lily(Liechtenstein)." Lovina said.

"Then let's go." Felicia and Lovina left the room to call their friends and tell them the good news. After they left the room, Felicia grabed Lovina's arm before she could dial the number. "I have something to tell you too. I don't want Ludwig to know though." Felicia said.

"What is it Felicia? Is something wrong?" Lovina asked.

"I think I might be pregnant too. I'm late, but I haven't taken a test yet." Felicia said. "No one can know until I'm sure. Promise you won't tell anyone until I say you can."

"Of course Sis. I hope you are. Maybe we can have our kids together. I would really like that." Lovina said.

"Yeah, me too." Felicia said. She then let go of Lovina's arm so she could call their friends and tell them the good news.

Lovina dialed the numbers, and put the phine down. Both sisters watched as one by one, the three female nation's faces popped up on the screen. They had decided to use the video confrence instead of just calling them all one by one. "Hey guys." Lovina said.

"Hey Lovi, Hey Feli. Where's Amelia?" Francine asked.

"She's at a party with Kiku." Felicia said.

"Maybe we should try and call her anyway. She's probably got that portable video chat Kiku gave her. I can tell this is important." Natalia said.

"You're right." Lovina dialed Amelia's number, and a few rings later, Amelia's face popped on screen.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked.

"I have some good news I want to share with you guys." Lovina said.

"What is it Lovina?" Lily asked. "I this something Elizaveta needs to hear?" She asked.

"Do you think she's answer?" Felicia asked. "I know she's usually busy helping Roderich."

"Probably." Lily said.

Lovina dailed Elizaveta's number. She answered right away. "Hey guys. What's going on? We haven't done a group chat in a long time." She said.

"Lovina has good new for us." Natalia said.

"Really? What is it?" Elizaveta asked.

Lovina looked at her sister, who nodded, all smiles. "I'm pregnant!" Lovina yelled out all smiles too.

"What? You are going to have a little baby?" Francine asked.

"Yep." Lovina said.

"I'm so happy for you." Lily said.

"I'm going to throw her a baby shower. Who wants to help me?" Felicia asked.

Everyone said they did. "This is way better than this papty." Amelia said. "Sorry Kiku, but it is. Lovina is having a baby. That's better than everything. What woman doesn't want to have a baby, or watch her best friend have one?" Amelia said to her husband, turning her head from the screen.

"Thanks guys." Lovina said.

Everone got off to attend to the things they were doing before, and think about the upcoming party. Lovina left because she had a doctor's apointment to go to. "You better tell me the moment you find out." She said to Felicia before she left.

"Okay." Felicia said, waving to her sister as she left.

"Tell her what?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, you know. Stuff about the party." Felicia said. She went upstairs to change her clothes. She came back down a few minutes later, hair wet, and in a sundress. "I'm going into town for a litte while. Do you need anything?" Felicia asked Ludwig.

"Could you get me some beer? We are almost out, and Gilbert (Prussia) is coming over tonight." Ludwig said.

"Sure thing Luddy. If Gilbert gets here before I get back, tell him not to drink it all and wait for me to bring it. Not that he'll be here before I get back." Felicia said, leaving the yard.

She walked into town, and into a grocery store. She went down some isles, and picked up some things. She got ice cream, pasta, tomatoes, garlic, some herbs and spices, beer, and a pragnancy test. She took everything up to the check out. "Should you be buying beer if you're pregnant?" The lady asked.

"What?" Felicia asked. She was confused because the girl hadn't even seen the test yet.

"You're pregnant. I can tell." The lady said, then saw the test. "Not sure huh. Take my word for it. You are going to have a littel one." The lady said, then told Felicia the total, and gave her the things.

"Thank you. And the beer is for my husband and his brother." Felicia said, leaving the store. She hid the test in her bag, and went home. "I'm home Luddy. I've got the thigns for dinner, and the beer." Felicia said, putting everything away. She started to make the pasta for dinner. Gilbert arrived right before the food was ready. He and Ludwig talked about things like sports and weapons. Felicia shook her head. "Food is ready." She said, setting the pasta, and beer on the table.

"Thanks Feli." Gilbert said.

"Thank you Liebling." Ludwig said.

"You're welcome." Felicia said. She started eating her food, sipping her water.

"You don't want beer? You usually drink it with us. Is something wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to make sure I can handle you two when you get drunk. The drunk can't take care of the drunk." Felicia lied. It was a believable one though.

"Oh, okay." Gilbert said, eating and drinking with Ludwig.

When she got done, the boys were still eating. "Leave the dishes, I'll get them." Felicia said, going into the bathroom, taking her bag with her. Felicia peed on the little stick, and waited. She looked at the thing, and almost fainted. She opened the door, and called out. "Ludwig. I need your help." She said, knowing wjether he was drunk or not, he would come running.

"What's wrong Felicia. Are you hurt?" Ludwig asked, rushing up.

"Close your eyes Ludwig. i want to show you something and it's a surprise." Felicia said.

"Felicia, Gilbert is here." Lidwig said.

"Silly German. It's not that kind of surprise." Felicia laughed.

"Alright Feli." Ludwig closed his eyes.

Felicia held up the pregnancy test in front of Ludwig. "Okay, open them." She said.

Ludwig opened his eyes and just blinked. What he saw almost made him faint. It was a little stick with a blue tip. But that wasn't what freaked him out. It was the word 'PREGNANT' displayed in blue on the little screen. "You're, you're, you're,..." He said.

"Yes Ludwig, I am." Felicia said, a little worried Ludwig wasn't happy.

Ludwig scooped Felicia up in a hug. "I'm going to be a Vater." He said. Felicia laughed. "Hey Gilbert. Come here. I need to tell you something." Ludwig said, putting Felicia down.

"What is it West?" Gilbert asked. Felicia showed him the test. At frist Gilbert was confused, but then it clicked. "I'm going to be an Onkel?" He asked.

"Yes." Felicia said. "I need to tell everyone." Felicia left to tell her friends, who all freaked out upon hearing that not only was one of their friends having a baby, two of them were.

"I'm going to be a Vater." Ludwig said.

"Congtrats brother." Gilbert said, slinging an arm over Ludwig's shoulder. "I hopw some day to have kids too. Do you think Elizaveta will have kids with me?" Gilbert asked.

"You might want to marry her first. Elizaveta is the type of girl who wants marriage before kids. You've been dating long enough to get married. Ask that girl for her hand." Ludwig said, slinging his brother's arm off his shoulder. They both returned to drink in celebration.

A few months later Felicia and Lovina walked into Lily's house for their joint baby shower. When the other girls found out, they would't let Felicia help out at all. Vash, Lily's big brother, had agreed to let them use the house for the party. Everyone new it was just so he could keep an eye on his sister, but thought it was okay. Everyone loved Vash's house. Switzerland was such a beautiful place. He congradulated both Italian girls, who both hugged him thanks. Vash blushed, and left the room.

"Oh, Vashy is such a cute guy." Natalia said.

"I agree. Blushing just from a hug." Amelia said.

The party went off without a hitch. Everyone got the girls things they would need, and want for the babies. Felicia thanked everyone, and left. She got home, and Ludwig gave her another surprise. He showed her the nursery. It was a few door down from their room. Ludwig had painted it green. "Do you like it Feli?" He asked.

"I do Ludwig." She said, hugging her husband.

When Lovina got home, Antonio showed her the nursery he had been working on too. It was painted red, becasue he knew that was Lovina's favorite color. "It's beautiful Antonio. Thank you." Lovina said.

"You're welcome Lovi." Antonio said. Lovina kissed him thanks.


End file.
